Ranjiro Kiyama
, also known as in Japan, and as Cap'n in the dub, is a character in the anime and manga series, Beyblade Burst Turbo. He is the younger brother of Rantaro Kiyama and the founder and leader of his own team, the Wild Bey Gang. He fights with his Beyblade, Crash Roktavor 11Reach Wedge, although his first Beyblade was his brother's Raging Roktavor Gravity Revolve. Ranjiro started Beyblade by the influence of his brother. Appearance Ranjiro's appearance looks similar to his brother, Rantaro. Just like his brother, Ranjiro often has a lollipop in his mouth. He has hazel eyes, and a bandage on his left cheek. He wears a long white jacket with flame designs at the end. He has an orange shirt and pants that are half black and half red. His boots are white, and he has a belt with an R-shaped buckle. His most noticeable feature is his huge blonde hair. Personality It's noted that Ranjiro seems to take after his brother, Rantaro, in some ways. He also demonstrates exceptional leadership skills. Ranjiro is also very protective of those he cares about, as he accompanied Aiger on his journey to Dread Tower after noticing him being consumed by his obsession with resonance. Biography When he was young, Ranjiro always looked up to his older brother, Rantaro and strived to be as good as him one day. After hearing form his friend Tobisuke that Fubuki Sumiye had gotten a Turbo bey, he decided to upgrade his handed-down Raging Roktavor into Crash Roktavor. He then set off to challenge Fubuki and his Bey, Emperor Forneus, which he won with little effort. This win impressed four Bladers: Harumi Hijikawa, Benimaru, Gumita, and Jonji to leave the Beigoma Academy BeyClub and led Ranjiro to form their own team, the Wild Bey Gang. Background ''Beyblade Burst Turbo Beyblades * Raging Roktavor Gravity Revolve: Ranjiro's former Beyblade in Beyblade Burst Turbo. It was given to him by his brother, Rantaro. * Crash Roktavor 11Reach Wedge: Ranjiro's primary Beyblade in Beyblade Burst Turbo. It was upgraded from his Raging Roktavor. Special Moves * Roktavor Typhoon: Roktavor uses its metal wings to generate upper force and create a twister that repels its opponents. The move is very similar to Rantaro Kiyama's special move, Roktavor Zone/Ultra Roktavor Zone. * Hurricane Counter: Roktavor uses its Reach Disc Frame’s spikes to counterattack a Bey if it attempts to attack at a lower angle. * Roktavor Storm: Roktavor's metal wings extend out more then they usually do generated a storm of an upper force and create a twister that repels its opponents. Battles Anime Appearances Beyblade Burst Turbo * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 02|''Episode 02 - Achilles Vs. Forneus!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 03|''Episode 03 - Duel at Sunset!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 04|''Episode 04 - Land It! Z Breaker!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 05|''Episode 05 - Turbo Match! Valtryek Vs. Lúinor!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 06|''Episode 06 - Winter Knight! Battle Royale]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 07|''Episode 07 - Curtains Rise! The Lúinor Cup!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 08|''Episode 08 - Transformation! Heat Salamander!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 09|''Episode 09 - Swirling Inferno!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 10|''Episode 10 - Achilles Vs. Roktavor!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 11|''Episode 11 - Battle of Betrayal!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 12|''Episode 12 - Bull's-Eye! Archer Hercules!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 13|''Episode 13 - Lúinor Cup! Final Battle!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 14|''Episode 14 - Raging Dragon! Brutal Lúinor!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 15|''Episode 15 - Trial By Fire! Defeat Lui!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 16|''Episode 16 - Epic Voyage! Battleship Cruise!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 17|''Episode 17 - Sword of The Legendary Hero!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 18|''Episode 18 - Ghost Ship! Adventure of The High Seas!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 19|''Episode 19 - Super Rumble! Beyathlon!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 20|''Episode 20 - Explosive Flames! Revive Phoenix!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 21|''Episode 21 - Cooperation! Tag-Team Battle!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 22|''Episode 22 - Three-Way Stand-Off!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 23|''Episode 23 - Operation: Protect The Bey Stars!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 24|''Episode 24 - Achilles Vs. Xcalius!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 25|''Episode 25 - Super Dragon! Geist Fafnir!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 26|''Episode 26 - The Battleship Cruise! Final Voyage!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 27|''Episode 27 - Road to Glory!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 28|''Episode 28 - Valt Vs. Aiger!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 29|''Episode 29 - Dark Prince! Dread Hades!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 30|''Episode 30 - Aiger Goes Wild!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 31|''Episode 31 - Rebirth! Turbo Valtryek!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 32|''Episode 32 - Dread Tower! The Dark Citadel!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 33|''Episode 33 - Trapped in The Dread Tower!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 34|''Episode 34 - Secret of The Fused Bey!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 35|''Episode 35 - Spirit of Flame! Turbo Spryzen!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 36|''Episode 36 - The Darkness Within!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 37|''Episode 37 - Turbo Clash! Showdown at The Dark Citadel!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 38|''Episode 38 - Rebirth! Turbo Achilles!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 39|''Episode 39 - Aiger's Rematch! Unbreakable Bond!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 40|''Episode 40 - Master of The Wind! Air Knight!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 41|''Episode 41 - Hyde Vs. Phi!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 42|''Episode 42 - Battle Royale! Beyblade Heroes!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 43|''Episode 43 - Lord of Destruction! Dread Phoenix!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 46|''Episode 46 - Take Flight! Aerial Showdown!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 47|''Episode 47 - Spirit of Flame Vs. Lord of Destruction!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 48|''Episode 48 - Blading Together! Turbo Awakening!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 49|''Episode 49 - Aiger Vs. Phi!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 50|''Episode 50 - Aiger's Turbo Resonance!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 51|''Episode 51 - Bonding! Aiger Vs. Valt!]] Beyblade Burst Rise * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 15|''Episode 15 - Assault! King of Hell - Arthur!/The Bey of Demise! Apocalypse!]] (vision) Relationships Rantaro Kiyama Rantaro is Ranjiro’s older brother. The reason Ranjiro became a Blader was because he was inspired by his brother. In addition to this, Rantaro gave his old Beyblade, Raging Roktavor, to Ranjiro. The two brothers appeared to be very close, as shown in a flashback in the third episode of Turbo. Aiger Akabane Ranjiro initially head a grudge against Aiger for defeating the members of his team and set out to teach him a lesson. After tying 149 times in a battle, the two eventually came to respect one another. Since then, they have become great friends, with their friendship being similar to that of Valt and Rantaro's. In one instance, when Aiger's Z Achilles was briefly stolen by the Wild Bey Gang, Ranjiro scolded them for it before apologizing to Aiger and returning his bey to him. Later on, when Aiger started becoming obsessed with winning and developed a dark resonance, Ranjiro took notice of this and offered to accompany him on his journey to the mysterious place known as Dread Tower. Tobisuke Ranjiro and Tobisuke were good friends long before the Wild Bey Gang was formed. Tobisuke often followed Ranjiro everywhere and always praised his strength and Blading skills. If anyone ever insulted or made fun of Ranjiro, Tobisuke would immediately defend him. Their friendship was so strong, that he, along with Naru Akabane and Gumita stowed away on the Battleship Cruise, so they could support and cheer their respective Bladers on. Quotes * "Aw man, the doofus fell asleep!" - After Aiger's match with Xander * "Akabane will rue the day he messed with the Wild Bey Gang!" -after finding out Aiger defeated his whole team * ''"Know what time it is, Fubuki? It's battle 'o' clock!" ''-in a flashback, challenging Fubuki to a battle with his new Crash Roktavor. * "What even is that!? Try curry with rice, hamburgers and ramen!" -in response to a disguised Count Nightfell trying to guess his favorite food * "No need to play it cool. Admit it, you were cheering for us." -upon meeting Fubuki in America * "The knucklehead had another dream about Phi destroying Achilles." * "I thought Phi was mean before, but now he's gone way too far." after seeing that Phi with Dread Phoenix * " So that's why Lord Destructo changed its named to Dread Phoenix." * "I called that one..." -after finding out that Principal Shinoda got caught up in Aiger's training machine shenanigans again Trivia * Ranjiro possessed the very first hand-me-down Beyblade, which originally belonged to his older brother, Rantaro. * Also, true to his form, Ranjiro plays the same role his brother played in the last two seasons. * Ranjiro is the first main character to be the founder of a different team. * Ranjiro owns a blue Level Chip on his bey. * His birthday is May 1. * Ranjiro is the only one of the four main protagonists of Beyblade Burst Turbo whose Launch Form didn't change later in the season. * Ranjiro is the only blader other than Hae-jin Oh who participated on the Battleship Cruise whose Beyblade was a Stamina Type. * In the character popularity poll in Japan, Ranjiro was placed last as the least popular character. Gallery For a full gallery of images of Ranjiro, see Ranjiro Kiyama/Gallery. References Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo Category:Main Characters Category:Team Leaders Category:Rebel Bey Club Category:Beyblade Burst Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo Characters Category:Wild Bey Gang Category:Beyblade Burst Sparking Category:Beyblade Burst Sparking Characters